peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Diblo Dibala
"Diblo Dibala, born in 1954 in Kisangani in the Congo (now Zaire), of the Baluba people, is one of the hottest African Soukous lead guitarists around. At the age of 6 Diblo moved to Kinshasa and by the age of 15 he was playing guitar in the great Franco's TPOK band. In Kinshasa, Diblo continued to master his lava-hot guitar chops with such top Zairean bands as Vox Africa, Orchestre Bella Mambo, and Bella Bella. In 1979 Diblo left Zaire and landed in Brussels where he played a rented guitar and washed dishes to make money. In 1981 he moved to Paris, where the Soukous scene was a happening thing. He rejoined Kanda Bongo Man, who he had played with in Bella Bella. Their first album, ''Iyole (1981), was a big hit: Kanda became a big star, and Diblo became the most sought-after session man in Paris. Diblo's huge European success with Kanda Bongo Man led to the formation of his own band, Loketo (which means 'hips', as in 'shake your...'), featuring the work of the gifted vocalist Aurlus Mabele. By this time Diblo was the dominant Soukous session man in Paris and he was in great demand. On recordings by such Soukous giants as Kanda Bongo Man and Pepe Kalle you can hear them calling out "Diblo" when guitar solo time comes around. In 1990 Diblo left Loketo to form Matchatcha (which means "a type of flower that produces an itch")."'' (Janet Planet, The African Music Encyclopedia) John and Andy Kershaw, on learning Diblo was making an appearance at Stern's African Records, raced there to get his autograph. See 06 June 1992 and 31 October 2004 (Andy Kershaw). He repaid the compliment by giving name checks to both of them on 'Matchatcha Wetu.' "Another gig that I've been to in the recent past, and one of the very best that I've been to in my entire life, featured Matchatcha with the guitar player Diblo Dibala from Paris. I'm not a dancing man, to be perfectly honest with you, cos I haven't really got the figure for it, but on this particular occasion I was dancing away like nobody's business, and the high point of the entire magical evening came when he played a new song from the new LP, called O.K. Madame, and the song is called Matchatcha Wetu, and what is particularly significant about this, and this is egotistical of me, I admit it in advance, but if you listen very carefully to this record, one minute and fifteen seconds into it, Diblo goes "Andy Kershaw" (that's the name of one of my colleagues at the radio station I work for in London), BBC, John Peela." You have to listen very carefully to catch it, but believe me, to hear Diblo singing your name on stage is one of the greatest things that's happened to me in my entire life." (Peel Out In The States (Program 07) Line up Diblo Dibala, guitar J.P. Kinzaki, rhythm guitar Miguel Yamba, bass Komba Bello Mafwala, Dely Mpeletu and David Mondoand on vocals Antoinette Yelessa and Joelle Esso, dancers Festive Fifty Entries *None Peelenium *'La Joie De Vivre' (Peelenium 1991) Sessions *Two sessions, neither available commercially. 1. Recorded: 1992-07-19. Double session with Kershaw (four on each show). First broadcast: 08 August 1992. Repeated: 17 October 1992 (Mooo) *Kershaw: Matchatcha Wetu / Bolingo / Mondo Ry / Merci Papa *Peel: Tcheke / Medisance / Laissez Passer / Extra Ball 2. Recorded: 1994-11-19. First TX: 14 January 1995. Repeated: 23 December 1995. *Intro / Iye (An Injection Of Happiness) / Kangaroo (A Dance) / Destin Other Shows Played ;1987 *31 March 1987: Etranger Amourex (LP - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance *April 1987 (Radio Bremen): Etranger - Amoureux (album - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen): Etranger - Amoureux (album - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance ;1989 *03 January 1989 / Songs From The Frontline: Kelele (album - Super Soukous) Shanachie *17 January 1989 (Radio Bremen): Kelele (album - Super Soukous) Shanachie *06 July 1989: Etranger Amoreux (album - Ami Eh! Bougez!) Kadance *10 July 1989: Kelele (album - Super Soukous) Shanachie *18 July 1989 (Radio Bremen): Amour Et Souvenir (album - Amour Et Souvenir) Jimmy's *31 July 1989: Etoula (LP - Super K / Amour Et Souvenir) Jimmy's Production *23 October 1989: 'Malade De Toi (with Aurlus Mabele)' (Jimmy's Productions) ;1990 *22 January 1990: 'Bonus (LP-RY)' (Jimmy's Productions) *23 January 1990: Absence Cruelle (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production JP 014 *29 January 1990: La Joie De Vivre (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *12 February 1990: S.P. Diblo (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *14 February 1990: La Joie De Vivre (LP - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *24 February 1990 (BFBS): & Loketo: 'Mondo Ry (LP-Mondo Ry)' (Jimmy's Production) *26 February 1990: Bonus (LP - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *04 September 1990: 'Sindi' (with Loketo) *15 December 1990: Weya (LP - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music (with Matchatcha) *16 December 1990: Vouma (LP - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music (with Matchatcha) ;1991 *05 January 1991: Vouma (album - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music AF 005 (with Matchatcha) *27 January 1991: Weya (album - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music AF 005 (with Matchatcha) *02 February 1991: Vouma (album - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music AF 005 (with Matchatcha) *03 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 168 (BFBS)): 'Weya (LP-Boum-Tonnerre)' (Afric Music) *20 April 1991: 'Icha (with Syran M'Benza) (LP-Symbiose)' (Hysa Productions) :(JP: 'Stupefying.') *27 April 1991: 'Icha (with Syran M'Benza) (LP-Symbiose)' (Hysa Productions) *11 May 1991: 'Welle Welle (with Ballou Canta) (LP-Ballou Canta)' (Saxone) *28 November 1991 (Radio Mafia): 'Rosine (with Aurlus Mabele)' (LP-Best Of Aurlus Mabele)' (Jimmy's Productions) *27 October 1991: 'La Joie De Vivre (with Le Groupe Loketo) (LP-Mondo Ry)' Jimmy's Productions) *21 December 1991: 'La Joie De Vivre (with Le Groupe Loketo) (LP-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *26 December 1991 (Radio Mafia): 'Malade De Toi (with Aurlus Mabele) (LP-Best Of Aurlus Mabele)' (Jimmy's Productions) *29 December 1991: 'Icha (with Syran M'Benza) (LP-Symbiose)' (Hysa Productions) ;1992 *16 February 1992: 'Medisance (LP-Laissez Passer)' (Afric') *20 February 1992 (Radio Mafia): 'Boum-Tonnerre (LP-Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha)' (Afric') *03 May 1992 (BFBS) (with Matchatcha): Laissez Passer (album – Laissez Passer) Afric Music AF 007 *24 May 1992 (BFBS) Et Le Groupe Loketo: Le Joie De Vivre (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production JP 014 *06 June 1992 (with Matchatcha): Laissez Passer (album – Laissez Passer) Afric Music AF 007 *07 June 1992 (BFBS): 'Mazina (LP-Non Stop Non Stop)' (Globe Style) *03 August 1992 (BFBS): unknown *04 August 1992 (Ö3): Tongi Msungi, 'Missy Bakali (LP-Missy Bakali)' (ft. Diblo on guitar) (Peel is delighted that 'the great man' recorded a session while JP was in Austria on holiday) *06 August 1992 (Radio Mafia): 'Choisis Entre Deux (with Tonye Moussinga) (CD-Missie Bakari)' (TPC) *07 December 1992 (Ö3): unknown (Lissango ft Diblo on guitar) (CD-Africa Force Unie Vol. 1) ;1993 *08 March 1993 (BFBS): 'La Joie De Vivre (with Loketo) (LP-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *12 March 1993: 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric') *19 March 1993: 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric') *26 March 1993: 'Dame De Coeur (LP-OK Madame)' :(JP: "And last Sunday night it was that Andy Kershaw and myself and a gang of other people including the Pig went along to Subterranea to see Diblo Dibala and Matchatcha... If I was to make a list of the ten best gigs that I have ever been to in my entire life, that would most assuredly be amongst them.") :(JP: 'I know it's an amazingly stupid thing to say that somebody is the best guitarist in the world, but if there is such a person it could well be Diblo Dibala, who's based in Paris, comes originally I think from Zaire. He used to be in a band called Loketo and the track I'm going to play you now features some of the most astonishing guitar playing I've ever heard in my entire life.') *27 March 1993: unknown *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): 'La Joie De Vivre (with Loketo) (LP-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric') * 10 April 1993 (BFBS): Matchatcha Wetu / O.K. Madame (LP - O.K. Madame) Afric *23 April 1993: 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric') *07 May 1993: Dame De Coueur (with Matchatcha) (album O.K. Madame) Afric Music - AF 015 *12 June 1993: 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric') *19 June 1993 (BFBS): unknown (with Matchatcha) *HO John Peel 54 1993: 2ème Dance (album - O.K. Madame) Afric Music AF 015 ;1994 *12 February 1994 (as El Grupu Matchatcha): 5 Kilos D'Amour (album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afric Music CD AF 017 *12 February 1994 (as El Grupu Matchatcha): Aimer La Danse (album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afric Music CD AF 017 *19 February 1994 (BFBS): 'E-Ay (CD-Aimer La Danse Nyekasse)' (Stern's) *25 February 1994: 'Lye (CD-Aimer La Danse Nyekasse)' (Melodie) *05 March 1994 (BBC World Service): Aimer La Danse (CD Album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afric Music *15 April 1994: Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP: Best Of Diblo Diabala & Matchatcha) Afric Music *23 April 1994: 'Vouma (with Matchatcha) (LP-Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha)' (Afric') *06 May 1994: 'Laissez Passer (with Matchatcha) (LP-Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha)' (Afric') *14 May 1994 (BFBS): 'Laissez Passer (LP-Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha)' *20 May 1994: 'Boum-Tonnerre (LP-Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha)' (Afric') *21 May 1994 (BFBS): 'Vouma (with Matchatcha) (LP-Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha)' (Afric') *22 October 1994: Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (album - O.K. Madame) Afric Music AF 015 ;1995 *02 June 1995: ‘5 Kilos D'Amour (with Matchatcha) (CD - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse)’ Afric Music *10 July 1995 (BBC World Service): L'union (with Laskino) (LP - Laskino Et Le Groupe Matchatcha) Afric Music ;1996 *01 September 1996: Petit Cadeau - My Love (Soukouss) Ascot ;1997 *18 September 1997 (Radio Eins): Vouma (album - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music AF 005 *27 November 1997 (BFBS): 'Icha (with Syran M'Benza) (LP-Symbiose)' (Hysa Productions) ;1998 *11 June 1998: Yaya Monika (CD - Dernier Jugement) Sacem ;1999 *28 October 1999 (Radio Eins): Le Monde Est Fou (with Otis Mbuta) *07 November 1999 (BFBS): 'Diblo Serie (CD-Pas Moi)' (Sonodisc) *29 December 1999: 'La Joie De Vivre (with Loketo) (LP-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) (Peelenium 1991) ;2000 *02 August 2000: La Joie De Vivre (CD: Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production ;2001 *01 February 2001: La Joie De Vivre (CD: Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production *05 July 2001 (Radio Eins): Mbuta Nzau (LP - Souci) Maciste Productions ;2002 *24 September 2002: 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (12")' (white label) ;2003 *03 September 2003: 'Wele Wele (with Ballou Canta) (LP-Eddy Gustave Presente Ballou Canta)' Played in preference to anything from his latest LP, which John criticises for being too slick, "a bit George Benson." ;2004 *22 July 2004: 'Extra Ball (with Loketo) (LP-Extra Ball)' *31 October 2004 (Andy Kershaw): 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric') *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): ''(RDB: 'And this record, if you listen carefully does mention the one and only BBC John Peel and Andy Kershaw') '''Matchatcha Wetu (LP-O.K. Madame)' (Afric Music) ;Other *Best Of 1991 Vol 1: 'La Joie De Vivre (LP-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *Dance 13: 'Mondo Ry (LP-Mondo Ry)' (Mélodie) *Peel March 1993: unknown Soukouss track, possibly by Diblo *Peel: Miscellaneous Amusing Clips And Anecdotes: 'La Joie De Vivre (with Loketo)' (LP-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *Peel Out In The States (Program 07): 'Matchatcha Wetu (with Matchatcha) (LP-OK Madame)' (Afric') External Links *Wikipedia *The African Music Encyclopedia *Africa Sounds ;Footnotes Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles